


Freedom

by PuppetMaster55



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Altean Lance (Voltron), Guns of Gamara AU, M/M, his name is Isamu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:42:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25474075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PuppetMaster55/pseuds/PuppetMaster55
Summary: Sven finds the rebellion





	Freedom

Sven stood on the ship, looking over the planet. It looked destroyed, half of it a planet while the rest was debris. There might have been atmosphere to it, once, but not any more.

Daibazaal was a fitting location for the rebellion. The dead homeworld to a near-dead species.

“Well? Are you in?”

Sven turned, staring at the other human. There weren’t many humans out there, but Sven still found it a novelty. This one was soft-skinned, long and lanky and beautiful, and called himself Isamu.

“A rebellion,” Sven breathed. Down on the surface, there was a mirage, one their small ship was flying toward, and into. A bend in reality, a pocket dimension that hid the main base of the Guns of Gamara. “There really is a rebellion.”

“The Alteans need to be stopped. It’s only luck that Earth’s avoided their notice so far, with us out here.” Isamu spat, guiding the ship into a landing bay. “I’m glad I found you, at least. It’s been a while since we had a new human. And Slav wouldn’t stop talking about finding you. Although he kept calling you Shiro. He think you’ll be great friends with him.”

“But a rebellion.” Sven shook his head. “You cannot hope to win.”

“We’re fighting,” Isamu said. “All of us. The universe. We’re still fighting, and we’re still here. You can’t find any better hope than that. Or you.”

“I survived the Alteans,” Sven said, turning away from the window. “I fought for my freedom. If I must fight for others to be free, I will.”

“Then welcome to the rebellion.” Isamu smirked, leading Sven down and into the base, toward the future.


End file.
